Road Trip
by Drace929
Summary: A one-shot based off this weeks vacation!


**A/N: Via a request, I bring you Road Trip! A short one-shot based on Punk & AJ's week vacation! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ;)**

* * *

 **Road Trip**

* * *

"I told you not to eat all of that cotton candy before going on rides." Punk said as opened the hotel room door and AJ rushed in and ran right for the bathroom.  
"Larry." he grinned dropping to his knees as their 'son' greeted them. "And you left me a present to clean up." He said seeing Larry had gone to the bathroom while they were in Disneyland.

Punk stood up and grabbed paper towels and cleaned up the present Larry left them. He knew Larry wanted to go out again but he didn't want to leave AJ either.

"You ok?" He asked opening the bathroom door and seeing her head hanging in the toilet bowl.

"Don't look at me." She grumbled weakly.

"Oh come on." he laughed kneeling down and pulled her hair back as she threw up again. "Get it all out." He soothed rubbing her back and she shot him a glare.  
"What? I told you-"

"Not to eat all I did and then go on rides." She finished for him bitterly. "Too late."

"Did you at least have fun?" he asked and she nodded.

"I really did." She said closing the seat and flushing it.

Punk grabbed her hand and helped her up. She grabbed her tooth brush immediately and he grabbed a face cloth and ran it under cool water. AJ brushed her teeth feverishly and once she was done Punk placed the cloth over her pale face.

"You shouldn't have gotten me the cotton candy." She accused weakly and he laughed.

"This is my fault?" He asked and she nodded pathetically. "I can't say no to you. You know that."

"I wish I didn't throw up in front of all of your friends." She said as he grabbed her hand and lead her over to the bed.

"That's ok. You're one of us now." he teased as she fell into the bed. "You're also a little lagged from the long car ride."

"You're not." She frowned.

"That's because I didn't stuff a whole thing of cotton candy down my throat before going on rides." he reminded her.

"Show off." She muttered as Punk helped her out of her jacket and scarf.

"You know it." He teased.

"What's that smell?" She asked sticking her head up.

"Larry left you a present." He told her and she cringed. "I cleaned it and I'm going to take him out."

"Don't let me eat like this the rest of the trip." She warned him.

"Yea, ok." He snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. "You're not capable of handling me?"

"When it comes to junk food? No." He said without hesitation.

"Phil." She scolded.

"It's true." He defended. "You're like a big kid when it comes to candy and stuff."

"But I feel so bad." She frowned dramatically and he put the rag over her forehead.

"Give yourself tomorrow and you'll feel better." he said to her.

"I want to go to the mascot stuff." She said to him.

"You'll be fine in time." he said to her.

"I'm sorry if this ruined your night." She said to him.

"It didn't ruin my night. I had a great time." He said brushing it off.

"You do seem extra cheery lately. Does my stupidity bring you joy?" She mocked.

"It does make me smile." He had to admit with a laugh. "But I've just been enjoying driving around the country with you and Larry. This is the life." he told her.

"It has been fun. A nice send off before all the craziness begins." She said to him.

"Craziness?" He asked.

"You'll have another fight and my book tour." She said to him.

"Maybe we'll drive for your book tour too." he suggested. "I've been having fun doing weird things."

"You think stopping to see the giant blue whale was weird?" she asked.

"It was very weird but fun." He smirked. "I wish Larry hadn't peed on such a landmark."

"He was just excited." She giggled.

"This has been the most relaxed I've felt in years." He told her honestly.

"Me too." She had to admit. "We should get a trailer and just live in it."

"I think you'd miss the house." He smirked.

"Probably." She said to him. "Promise when we have kids we'll do this again with them."

"Yes and then maybe we'll get a trailer for that." he said to her.

"Would it fit all of our stuff?" She teased.

"We are notorious for over packing." He said seriously. "The jeep isn't big enough for me, you and Larry."

"We'll get a minivan." She teased.

"No." He said to her. "I will not drive a minivan I don't care how many kids we have. But we can't have a kid until you learn you can't eat a ton of junk before going on rides."

"Your friends egged me on." She argued.

"They're your friends now too." He noted. "They loved you."

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so." He said to her. "Everyone had a great time. I hope you really did."

"I did. You've spoiled me these last few months." She had to admit. "Everything I've wanted to do or see or have you made happen."

"You deserve it." he said to her. "My training took up a lot of time and I know it wasn't easy for you but you were amazing."

"And I'll be there for the next one." She assured him with a tired smile. "Maybe in the crowd this time?"

"We'll see about that." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you think is going to happen to me in the crowd?" she asked.

"Nothing but if I lose again I don't want to do it directly in front of you and I certainty don't want people yelling stuff at you or whistling because it will distract me." he said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"You won't even know. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself." She told him.

"We'll see, Ape." he said to her. "I'm going to take Larry for his walk, you need anything?"

"Can you get me some water?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yea." He said leaning over and kissing her forehead.

* * *

The next morning Punk was up bright and early since he was going to be meeting up with some friends for a short hiking trip.

"Feeling better?" he asked and AJ just groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. "So no hiking?"

"I forgot." She said taking the pillow off of her head.

"That's ok." he said to her as she sat up.

"I wanted to go but I just don't think I can stomach it." She said to him.

"It's fine, I'll even take Larry with me." he told her. "He needs the fresh air."

"Thank you." She said falling back into the bed. "Be careful." She said to him as he walked over and gave her a sweet kiss. "And don't lose Larry."

"I couldn't even if I tried." He said seriously as he grabbed Larry's leash and the dog ran right to him.

"After I shower I'll probably feel much better." She said to him.

"You will." he said putting the leash around Larry's collar. "Just relax today."

"I'll try." She said and watched him and their dog walk out the door.

A couple of hours later Punk walked back into the hotel room with Larry racing in before him off leash and AJ launched herself into his arms.

"Feeling better?" He grinned.

"Yes. And thank you for setting me up with a spa day where I was able to get a massage and relax in a hot tub." She said kissing him.

"I didn't set that up." He frowned.

"Ok, I set it up but since you're paying the bill I'll give you credit for it." She said to him and he laughed.

"I'm more generous and thoughtful than I even thought." He grumbled.

"It was just what I needed after being in a car for so many hours." She said untangling her legs from him so her feet could hit the floor.

"Good." He said relieved. "No more junk food." he warned her.

"I promise." She said to him. "I thought tonight I could take you out to dinner since I'm feeling better and getting hungry."

"I'm starving." he admitted hitting his own stomach.

"Good. Shower and I'll get ready myself." she said to him. "Unless you have something to do tonight?"

"Not until tomorrow." He told her. "So, where am I treating me to dinner?" he asked walking into the bathroom and she followed him as he stepped in the shower and she used her flat iron on her at the sink.

"I'll treat you to dinner." She laughed.

"No, I insist." He said to her as the hot water hit his body. "I've been so generous already today why stop now?"

"You're just jealous you didn't get a massage." She smirked.

"I am!" he said to her. "You know I love massages."

"Get one tomorrow." She said to him. "Remember I never liked them, you're the one that got me into it. Now I'm addicted."

"I'll get one tomorrow." He said almost childishly.

"My treat." She offered and he rolled his eyes.

"You do realize we share our money, we're in a joint account. There's no mine or yours." He said to her.

"How do you know I don't have secret money stashed away for a quick escape?" She asked seriously as she studied her hair in the mirror as she ironed it and he just laughed then his face fell.

"Do you?" He asked looking through the glass shower door then knocked on it to get her attention. "Ape, seriously?"

"No." She laughed. "Make sure you get my guy when you go for the massage."

"Your guy?" Punk asked with a smirk.

"Don't do that." She warned him.

"I didn't say a word." He defended.

"I can tell by your tone. There is no difference between a man an a woman massaging me. You let men and women massage you." she argued.

"I literally didn't say one thing about it." He chuckled.

"You don't like when men massage me for some reason." She said looking back at him.

"I am not that insecure." He scoffed running a bar of soap over his arms.

"You are totally that insecure." she retorted. "That's ok. I still love you."

"I'm not insecure and I don't care who massages you." He shrugged and she just again looked at the mirror and continued to do her hair. "It's just-"

"Here we go." She mumbled under her breath.

"-I don't mind at all. I just think some men would be a little to massage you that's all. I don't want you to be comfortable." He defended lightly.

"Of course." She said to him. "Because the masseuses in Disney are very scary."

"Not here." He said to her. "Even though you can't know for sure."

"I'll be careful." She mocked shooting him a wink.

"Great." he forced out smiling but glaring at her the same time.

* * *

During the Mascot hockey game Punk was on commentary and he made sure to call out and wave to her as she sat down in the front row across from him on the ice. He was having such a blast. She was thrilled to see how carefree he was this weekend. He was still training hard and beating himself up over his loss and even though he was asked about UFC it was the first time since that he didn't obsess over it and just enjoyed the moment.

"Having fun?" he asked finding AJ before the All Star game in a tent purchasing souvenirs.

"Yes! I think I enjoy mascot hockey more than regular hockey." AJ informed him then let out a burp.

"Did you eat junk food?" he asked.

"Of course I did." She scolded him. "You weren't here to control me. All of the food is good!"

"Did you save me any?" he asked curiously.

"Caramel popcorn." She announced holding up the clear bag that had two bags of caramel popcorn and an LA Kings throw blanket.

"What's with the blanket?" he frowned. "We're Hawks fans." he felt the need to remind her and she rolled her eyes.

"Bailey gave it to me." She said to him happily. "I love blankets."

"That one will be Larry's to piss on." Punk scoffed.

"This is actually so much fun." She said grabbing a cookie and eating it.

"You just like the food." he said to her.

"No. I'm also enjoying how much you're enjoying it." She said to him. "I don't have to ask if you're having fun."

"Nope. I am having a blast. I'm just happy you're here to enjoy it with me." he said to her. "It makes all of this more fun."

"How did we manage when I was on the road?" She teased as she eyed other souvenirs.

"I don't know." He said thinking about it. "It sucked. This kind of stuff is better when you have someone to enjoy it with."

"I really had fun with your friends too. It was nice they hung out with me while you worked and they are a lot of fun." She had to admit.

"See? They're not all crappy like Colt." He said to her and she smiled faintly.

"Miss him?" She asked.

"Nah." He said to her. "You've taken over the role of best friend."

"And I'm the second love of your life." She added and he rolled his eyes.

"I meant both you and Larry." He insisted and she snorted in disbelief. "You know you're not only the love of my life but the only love of my life? The only one I've ever had?" he asked wrapped his arms around her from behind and tilting his head to kiss her cheek.

"You made it very clear that Larry was the love of your life. And I love Larry as if he's our own child but damn." She said shaking her head. "Stung." She teased and he had to laugh. "Larry is great and all but it's not Larry who rubs yours shoulders for you or scratches your head when you're stressed out."

"That is all true." He admitted seriously. "Ready to head back home?"

"No." She had to admit. "You'll go back to training and I'm going to be doing book stuff and I feel like I'll never see you."

"Are we going to still be living together?" he asked confused and she laughed. "Because I'm pretty sure we'll be sleeping next to each other every night."

"Yea but I've been spoiled with all of this time. For the first time since I've retired these last few months have felt like a real vacation. I really feel retired." She said to him. "I can't wait until we're old and gray and we're living in some hut in Hawaii truly retired."

"We won't be old and gray." he said to her. "We can take off whenever we just both have some things to finish up. We're working this hard now so we can do exactly that."

"I know. That's what I keep remembering." She said more to herself.

"And aren't you excited about your book?" He asked her.

"Of course I am but I'm still nervous." She confided. "I'm really putting myself out there."

"I think that's so bad ass." He said to her and she blushed instantly. "Seriously. People say me getting into the octagon was brave but I'd rather do that a hundred times over than put my entire life out there for everybody."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" She asked with a groan.

"No! I'm saying you're braver than I am." He said to her.

"Duh." She scoffed then smirked. "I'm kidding."

"And I promise to be there with you throughout all of it." he said to her. "It's going to be fun. You'll me and Larry right there."

"That does make me feel a bit better." She said to him.

"Not totally better?" he asked and she shook her head.

She watched as he reached for something and she rolled her eyes.

"No Phil." She warned him.

"It's a glazed donut! It's your favorite!" He insisted passing it to her.

"I'm so full! I think I threw up in my mouth before." She whispered and he laughed. "And pretty soon I'm going to eat so much I might actually explode."

"There's no rides here and the game is long." He reminded her waving the donut right under her nose.

"You better still love me if I triple my size." She warned him as she snatched the donut from his hand.

"You know I'd love you any shape or size." he said wrapping his arm around her. "Ready for the game?"

"Yes." She said excitedly but also with a full mouth as she munched on the donut.


End file.
